


My soul screams for you

by IronEyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Tony Stark, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Sad!Tony, Soft!Bucky, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates share flower tattoos, Top Bucky Barnes, newly bonded soulmates can't stay away from each other, platonic touching even though Tony hates it, scared!tony, sweet!bucky, there is a lot of fluff in all this angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: In Siberia Tony learns how his parents really died. In Siberia Tony gets betrayed by one of his best friends. In Siberia Tony finds the killer of his parents and… his soulmate. Tony has no idea how to handle this, but he can’t stay away from Bucky.





	My soul screams for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> Heyy! :) 
> 
> So this fic is for our lovely Potrix! I really hope you do like your fic <3 It was a pleasure to write for you (even though I was a bit intimidated at first :p). I really loved all your prompts, but this one was the most fun ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> _Soulmates recognise each other at first touch. The first time Tony and Bucky touch, skin to skin, is in Siberia, when Tony grabs Bucky right after seeing the video of the Winter Soldier killing Howard and Maria. It stops Tony in his tracks, the fight between Bucky, Steve, and Tony doesn't happen, and Bucky and Steve don't flee to Wakanda. Instead, the now hostile Avengers have to figure out what to do, where to go from there, and how to work together again, because even though Tony both hates Bucky at the moment and is terrified of him at the same time, newly bonded soulmates can't stay (far) away from each other for long, need physical contact etc. It's a mess, to put it lightly._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do apologize for all the angst, but as promised there is a wonderful happy ending! <3 x

Tony watches in horror when the TV starts to show a street that he will never forget. That is… where his parents died. Tony knows the street so well, because he spent so much time there, sitting on the ground, where the car crashed. 

“I know that street.” Tony whispers and he can’t look away. Steve is standing right next to him and Bucky is also not far away. Tony looks at the old cassette, it shows the date of one of his worst days, no matter how much he tries to deny it.

“What is this?” Tony asks, and he looks back at Zemo, who is still safely behind the thick glass wall. Nobody answers him, but Tony registers that Steve takes a deep breath, when the video starts.

Not for the first time, he sees how his father’s expensive car crashed into the wall. Only this time the recording doesn’t stop at this point. Tony gasps when he sees a motorcycle coming towards the car. Tony sees that Steve is looking at him now, but he can’t stop watching. 

“Help my wife.” Howard on screen says, he is already next to the car on the ground and he looks already badly hurt. Tony can feel himself tearing up, even though he always ranted about his father, he doesn’t deserve this. 

“Please help”. Howard says again, but the man from the motorcycle just walks towards him way too calmy. Tony wants to press his eyes closed, since he knows what will come. His brain registers slowly, that it’s the Winter Soldier on screen.

The Winter Soldier grabs Howard by the hair and pulls him up a bit. Howard leans heavily against the car and looks up.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Howard asks and this time Tony has to stop for a second when Howard confirms his thoughts. He looks away from the screen and searches for Bucky’s eyes. Bucky looks so guilty and Tony can already feel the rage in him.

He looks back, just in time for the Winter Soldier to punch Howard right in the face. Tony doesn’t even blink. But when his mother screams for her husband and Howard falls to the ground, Tony has to close his eyes for a second.

It feels as if somebody stabbed him in the back. In more ways than one.

The Winter Soldier just grabs his father and drags him back to the car. He even sits Howard back down behind the steering wheel, so it really looks as if Howard just died in the accident. Tony tries to swallow his tears down when he realizes that his father is already dead just from those punches.

Tony can see how scared his mother is, still on the passenger seat when the Winter Soldier walks slowly around the car. Tony knows what will happen, but it hurts so much. His beloved mother, to this day, Tony misses her deeply. 

He can see how the Winter Soldier reaches for her neck and luckily the camera moves up to his face, so Tony doesn’t have to see how he strangles his mother, but he still knows that it’s happening. When his mother… doesn’t move anymore, the Winter Soldier walks towards the camera and destroys it with a single shot. 

The video ends. Tony takes a deep breath and then turns towards Bucky. The tears are still in his eyes and Tony has just one thought.

_Kill his parents’ murderer._

“Tony no!” Steve says and he already holds onto Tony’s arm. Tony lets himself be stopped and turns around. He almost can’t speak, he is feeling so angry and hurt, but when he looks at Steve, there is another thought.

“Did you know?” Tony asks and Steve hesitates a second too long. Tony is no fool. 

“I didn’t know it was him.” Steve tries and Tony has enough now. The guy who told him not to have secrets, knew about it and didn’t even tell him. Tony doesn’t know what to do.

“Don’t bullshit me Rogers! Did you know?” Tony asks and Steve seems to search for something in his eyes, but this time he nods and confirms Tony’s fear. He did know. Tony gasps and takes another step back.

“You!” Tony says and turns around, before Steve can stop him once more. He already has one gauntlet pointed at Bucky and he won’t let him just leave here without paying for his parents’ death.

“Tony, I didn’t…” Bucky starts, but Tony doesn’t want to hear it. He shoots into the wall next to Bucky’s head. 

“You killed my mother.” Tony says and his voice shakes with so many emotions. Tony’s hands start shaking as well and he feels just helpless. Rationally he knows that it wasn’t really the guy in front of him that killed his parents, but he doesn’t care at the moment. He just saw his mother die.

“I know and I’m sorry.” Bucky says and just when Tony wants to shoot once more at him, Steve holds his arm again. Tony growls and Bucky doesn’t even try to run away. He looks almost as if he already accepted whatever Tony would do to him.

It’s not that Tony would really kill Bucky, but he is so angry.

“It wasn’t him!” Steve says, but Tony ignores him. He was really happy about his friendship with Steve and it hurts to get played like this. Tony tries to get away from him, but just as he takes a step towards Bucky, Steve actually manages to press the hidden button in Tony’s suit.

“Rogers!” Tony growls, when the suit around him collapses. After what happened in New York, Tony had a emergency button built so his teammates could get him out of the suit in no time when needed.

Now was not the time for it, but Tony stumbles out of the suit anyway. Bucky catches him before he actually falls flat on his face. The world stops for a second and there is a horrible pain right in Tony’s chest.

For a second he thinks he’s having a heart attack. Then he sees how shocked Bucky looks and there is an itching on his skin that he can’t ignore.

His tears finally spill over. The murderer of his parents is his soulmate. Tony chokes on his next breath and then the world around him turns black.

 

*

 

Waking up is worse, Tony groans when he can feel his body starting to hurt. His arm is broken, but he already knew that after Wanda let those cars rain down on him. Maybe even a few ribs are harmed.

Then the memories come back.

Tony sits up, ignoring the hospital room around him and winces in pain. Fuck. Bucky is his soulmate. Tony always had bad luck, with his age, not having a soulmate was frowned upon, but this just made it worse. 

Nobody seems to be aware that Tony is awake and he carefully gets up. It takes him a bit longer than he wants it to, but the cast on his arm, already annoys him to no end, and it’s been what? Two minutes?

“Just great.” Tony whispers and then he gets a bit dizzy, when he finally stands up. At least there are already some slippers waiting for him and at the bathroom door is a bathrobe. Tony hates the hospital gown he is wearing right now and cuddles into the grey fabric, when he puts the robe on.

He flicks the light of the bathroom on and then goes over to the mirror. He is afraid of what he will see, but he knows that he has to face it soon or later. The mirror is big, but Tony still has to stand on his tiptoes, so he can actually see his chest.

He counts until three and then opens the bathrobe. 

Just as he thought there is now a soulmark right over his whole chest. As if the scars from his arc reactor aren’t already enough. Tony whimpers when his fingers touch the yellow flowers. They are pretty small, but there are so many of them.

Dahlia flowers, just like his mother had. Tony blinks the tears away and shakes his head. He knows they stand for beauty, elegance, and strength, but he doesn’t feel like that at all. Instead he just stares until someone knocks on his door.

Before Tony can even open his mouth, the door opens and Rhodey comes in. He looks very alarmed and Tony is glad he had closed the bathrobe again. He is pretty sure that everyone already knows what happened, but he doesn’t want them to see.

“Rhodey.” Tony says and it comes out as a whisper. Rhodey turns to him and then his face softens, when Tony blinks all teary-eyed at him. Before he can think it through, he is already running towards his best friend and hugs him, his broken arms carefully tugged between them.

“Oh Tony.” Rhodey whispers into his hair and Tony shudders. He has no idea where everyone else is, but he is glad that Rhodey is the first one to greet him. Without another word Rhodey helps him back to the bed, Tony even lays down and lets himself be tucked in.

He is so tired. 

“Steve told us.” Rhodey confirms then and Tony squeezes his eyes shut. For the first time in his life, he isn’t sure how to go from here. He was helpless before, but at least he always had a plan, how he could move on.

“He is my fucking soulmate.” Tony says and the words feel so unreal. It’s common to find your soulmate in high school or maybe even university. Tony watched all his friends fall in love and he always wished for his own soulmate, when he was alone watching the stars at night.

He hadn’t known it would end like this. Years of pretending, that he doesn't care. Years of his father telling him, he was so worthless that he doesn't even deserve a soulmate. Years of the press asking questions.

“Yeah, no wonder it took so long.” Rhodey mutters and Tony huffs. He knows he is not exactly alone, with meeting his soulmate so late, but… he is sure nobody else has such a fucked up history with his soulmate.

“He killed Howard and M-om.” Tony stumbles over the word and he feels how Rhodey carefully strokes his shoulder. Tony doesn’t know how long he was out, but his chest is starting to hurt.

The pain is different from the pain he had back then from the arc reactor, it’s actually worse. Tony whimpers and tries to roll on his side, but it doesn’t really help. Rhodey next to him sighs.

“You know that you have to see him.” Rhodey whispers and Tony can hear the sympathy in his words. He feels himself nodding, because logically he knows this. You couldn’t live without your newly bonded soulmate. Even being far away ends up in horrible pain if it stretches out for too long. It takes years to practice.

Normally that isn’t a problem, since… Soulmates obviously are the perfect match.

“I hate this.” Tony mutters, while he tries not show his pain too much. Rhodey would just end up calling for some help and Tony really doesn’t want to face anyone or at least not his fucking soulmate.

“You and me both.” Rhodey says and Tony whimpers when the pain around his chest gets worse. His soulmate bond is already calling for Bucky and Tony knows that Bucky must be in pain, too. He isn’t sure if he’s sorry, or if he doesn’t care.

“F-fuck.” Tony stutters and tries to rub over his chest. At least he was lucky enough to find his soulmate after the arc reactor is out of his body. He is pretty sure with the reactor he wouldn’t survive a pain like this for more than a few minutes.

Rhodey doesn’t say anything, but occasionally he would stroke over Tony’s hand, trying to soothe him. Tony tries to fall asleep, or distract himself, but he can’t think about anything but the pain.

He is not sure how he survives the next two hours, but he even gets through the visit of a doctor and the nurse. They tell him about his broken arm and just as he expected, he has three bruised ribs from the fight at the airport. It’s not like he can even feel that over the pain from his soulmark.

Only when tears are rolling down his cheeks, Rhodey seems to have finally enough and gets up to leave. It doesn’t take him long, before the door opens and Steve walks in. He looks angry, but not angry at Tony.

“Hey how are you feeling?” Steve asks and he sits down on the chair Rhodey had occupied. Tony shrugs a bit helplessly, hissing when his arms throb at that. Steve smiles a bit sadly and then looks down.

“I’m sorry.” Tony says first, because he is. He is sure that Steve didn’t really want to betray him like that and Bucky is also his best friend. Steve looks up, surprised at that and shakes his head.

“None of that, I’m the one who is sorry, Tony, for keeping that secret. I should’ve told you in a calm moment everything I knew about Bucky. He wasn’t… Hydra made him do it and I was worried you wouldn’t understand. I think I was just a coward.” Steve says and he smiles shyly. Tony grins back and Steve raises his eyebrows.

“Language.” Tony mutters and Steve huffs a laugh. 

“Shut up.” Steve is smiling and he looks so much younger like that. Tony sighs and then presses his healthy hand over his chest. He isn’t sure how much longer he can bare this pain.

“It’s okay. I actually… do understand, I’m just still terrified. When I close my eyes, I see his body killing my mom.” Tony says and he sounds exhausted to his own ears. Steve nods and then nods towards the door.

“I know, but he is hurting pretty badly too.” Steve mutters and Tony nods. He had hoped that with the serum maybe Bucky wasn’t as much in pain as he was. Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His throat burns.

“Send him in.” Tony whispers and the next wave of pain, makes him grunt. Steve is already at the door, while Tony chokes. It feels as if someone is burning the flowers into his skin. The moment Bucky comes through the door, the pain stops.

Sadly only for a second, but he isn’t as bad as before.

“Hey.” Bucky whispers, while Steve leaves them alone. Tony wants to turn away from Bucky, but he can’t. Seeing Bucky alone makes it better. His heart beats faster. Bucky’s hair is falling into his face while he looks down at his shoes and Tony can’t help but smile at that endearing scene.

“I feel like I need some heavy painkillers.” Tony says and he coughs again. It wouldn’t even surprise him if blood would come up with his coughing. His hand doesn’t come away red, so he thinks he’s okay for now.

“Well here I am.” Bucky tries and Tony laughs a bit. When they both fall silent again, Bucky comes closer towards his bed. Tony can’t help but jerk a bit, when Bucky doesn’t sit down on the chair, but on the edge of the bed. He is afraid of Bucky, even though his brain knows he shouldn’t be. 

“Good, because as much as I hate this, I need you to survive this joke the universe made out of us.” Tony mutters angrily, even though it’s not Bucky’s fault at all.

“Tony… I want to apologize.” Bucky says and Tony nods. He doesn’t really want to talk about that again. Instead he just tries to relax, the pain a lot better now, with Bucky being so close. Now it feels more like his chest is just itching. 

“Stay.” Tony whispers and he hopes he can fall asleep now. He feels so tired and somehow there is now a warm feeling in his whole body that makes him drowsy. Maybe the doctor’s pills he swallowed earlier are finally kicking in.

“Of course.” Bucky whispers and he even lays down beside Tony, boots on and everything. Tony is almost asleep when Bucky puts an arm around him and when Tony’s head falls against Bucky’s chest, the pain is gone.

Instead there is a happiness he never experienced before, but the sadness about his parents won’t leave him. Tony cries himself to sleep silently, Bucky holding him through it, without another word.

“I don’t want this.” Tony whimpers, Bucky stays quiet.

 

*

 

The next weeks are horrible. While Tony doesn’t want to kill Bucky anymore, he is still hurting a lot. Mentally because he can’t look Bucky in the eyes, without seeing his mother, but also physically, because he won’t let Bucky too close.

Sometimes Bucky is allowed to touch his shoulder, but it’s never more than that. Mostly Tony works in his workshop and Bucky sits on the couch, silently watching him. Their pain bearable like that. 

Tony speaks to Steve like he did before and while he can’t help the tiny voice in his head, that still feels betrayed, he is mostly on good terms with him and the other Avengers and he is glad about it.

Tony stretches, when he gets up from his couch. He hadn’t realized that he fell asleep there last night and he yawns quietly. He scratches over his chest and smiles. Somehow he had thought the pain would be so much worse in the morning, but actually it’s pretty alright every time.

“Small wonders.” Tony mutters to himself and gets up to make himself some coffee, only to see that he is out of coffee again. He groans, he is sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. is doing that on purpose, so he actually has to interact more with the rest of the team. 

Just as Tony opens the door to his apartment, he nearly steps onto something. Tony stops in his movements and then he realizes, it’s rather a someone. Tony swallows, his whole chest tingling with happiness instead of pain.

Bucky is curled up on his doorstep and Tony’s heart swells at the sight. The supersoldier is still out of it and snores very quietly. It’s a sight that will be forever in Tony’s head, so he carefully kneels down and wipes some of the strands of hair out of Bucky’s face. 

In another life he would be very lucky to get such a beautiful and young-looking soulmate like Bucky. Tony knows he is not that old, but he can’t hide his grey hair so well anymore. Not that he wants to.

“Tony.” Bucky mumbles and Tony’s heart squeezes. Why is he so afraid? Why can’t he just finally accept Bucky as his soulmate. The Winter Soldier was a killer, but Bucky is not.

“I’m here.” Tony whispers back and then he quietly walks away anway. He knows that he should’ve at least given Bucky a pillow, but he runs to the elevator like a coward. He never was someone who would hide, but he has to think about this.

The communal kitchen is loud, when Tony enters it. His favorite mug already in his hand and ready for some hot coffee. Steve is sitting at the big table and to his surprise Sam is sitting on his lap. While everyone knows they are soulmates, they often don’t show affection this openly.

“Morning Tony.” Steve says and Tony waves his mug at him, before he makes a beeline to the coffeemaker. God he loves his team, because somebody actually brewed some coffee and it’s still hot. 

“You’ve seen Bucky? We wanted to go on our morning run.” Sam says and Tony shakes his head. He is sure that Bucky wouldn’t want them to know that he sleeps on Tony’s doorstep like a dog every night.

“So far, no.” Tony says and takes a big gulp of his coffee. He burns his tongue on it, but who cares about it? So Tony continues to drink it, without even letting anyone know how hot it actually is.

“He was feeling pretty sick yesterday.” Clint says from the couch, that is in the adjoining living room. Natasha’s head is in his lap, while they watch TV. Tony squirms a bit, because that is his fault. He didn’t want to see Bucky yesterday, after a pretty bad nightmare.

He knows how fucked up that is, but he is still terrified of Bucky.

Just as Tony sits down himself, the pain makes itself known again and Tony whimpers quietly, while he slowly bends forward. He hopes nobody saw that, but when he looks around, all eyes are on him. Of course.

“Tony, you can’t keep doing that.” Natasha speaks up and Tony huffs. He can see the sympathy in her eyes and has to look away again. He knows that himself, but being around Bucky still makes him uneasy.

“Yeah.” Tony mumbles, but he doesn’t get up again to search for Bucky. It’s actually just his life that the door opens and Bucky comes into the room and hell, Clint was right, he looks really bad. 

Bucky looks to Tony and his dark eyes are watery and there is so much pain in them, but otherwise he looks completely calm and collected. Tony looks ashamed anyway, he had never really thought about Bucky’s side.

Bucky for sure wished for another mate, too. Somebody who would greet him with open arms and would want to touch him in every free second. Instead he gets this broken old man. Tony hisses when the pain shoots through his chest again.

“Okay, that’s it.” Steve says and unlike his harsh tone, he pushes Sam carefully from his lap, before he walks over to Bucky. Before anyone can react Steve has Bucky already manhandled into the chair next to Tony. They both visible relax, when their arms brush. 

Apparently that is not enough for Steve, because next thing Tony knows, Steve grabs him under his armpits and helps him onto Bucky’s lap. They both freeze.

“Oh.” Bucky mumbles quietly, when Tony presses both of his hands against Bucky’s chest. Instantly the pain vanishes, leaving a happiness that Tony never felt this strong. Even though he tries to fight it, he smiles up at Bucky.

“Finally.” Somebody mutters, but Tony can’t even make out who is talking to them. He is still sinking deeper into this wonderful feeling. Looking up to Bucky through his dark eyelashes and hoping that… he doesn’t know what he is hoping for. His… his mum… she is…

“Are you feeling better?” Bucky whispers and now he is the one to stroke Tony’s hair carefully out of his face. Tony is pretty sure his face is redder than his Iron Man suit could ever be. Bucky is just so… perfect with him.

He is there when Tony needs him, but he also steps away when Tony can’t breath.

“Y-yeah? What about you?” Tony stutters out and he even wiggles a bit on Bucky’s lap, not even realizing what he is doing, but not stopping either. He just sees how Bucky bites down on his lip. How can his lips be so plush and pink?

“I always feel good, when I’m with you.” Bucky says quietly and Tony’s heart nearly bursts out of his chest. Sure, that is actually just a matter of fact, since the closeness to Tony makes the pain stop, but Tony smiles wider. Maybe they could find a way, together.

“Yeah.” Tony just answers and then he leans closer to Bucky. Tucking his head under Bucky’s chin, closing his eyes and pretending this is what he deserves. Somehow, it works.

 

*

 

“Bucky?” Tony whispers one night, when he can’t sleep and they both sit in the big living room on different ends of the couch. Tony is sitting towards Bucky, hugging his knees, craving some kind of touch. While they touched a lot more the last weeks, it was always one of their friends, who suggested it.

“I’m here.” Bucky says just as quietly, his eyes never leaving the TV. They are watching an odd cooking show that Tony hates, but he loves how it makes Bucky smile every once in a while. 

He’d never admit it, but he actually fell in love with Bucky over the last months of this… whatever it is. It had begun as a nightmare, but with each day, it seems more like a wish, finally coming true. 

“I forgive you, even though… there is nothing to forgive.” Tony says and for that he really gets the attention from Bucky. The super soldier turns towards him, eyes wide and almost hopeful. Tony shrugs a bit awkwardly. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks and Tony shrugs at that. He can’t forget that Bucky’s hands were the ones that strangled his mother, but maybe he can get over it. Because it wasn’t Bucky. It wasn’t his soulmate.

“It wasn’t you and I’m sorry for pushing you away.” Tony says and he can feel himself tearing up again. This time there is no pain in his chest thought, there is just a warmness, that was never there before. Bucky still seems a bit nervous.

“I wish you could have a better soulmate.” Tony continues, when Bucky isn’t speaking and he is trying to smile through his tears. Even though he had always known that Bucky was a good man, he had ignored it the last months and Bucky deserves someone who would worship the ground beneath his feet. 

Bucky scoots closer on the couch until he is sitting right next to Tony. He even lets Tony tuck his cold feet under his thigh and then reaches out with his metal hand. Tony closes his eyes at that, but he doesn’t jerk away when Bucky slowly wipes the tears from his cheeks. 

“I can’t imagine a better one.” Bucky says and Tony’s chest squeezes, when he opens his eyes again, Bucky is smiling softly. 

“You are a liar.” Tony mutters, but Bucky’s cold hand is still stroking over his heated cheeks and he shakes his head. Tony can’t help but looks down to Bucky’s lips. He really wishes he could kiss him right now. 

“I’m not. Tony, I want you to know that I’m sorry either way, and if you’ll have me, I would be honored.” Bucky says and Tony feels himself nodding already. Most soulmates are in love already before they discover their bond or fall in love shortly after.

Seems, like everything in his life, it took Tony just a bit longer.

“You mean it?” Tony whispers and his smile feels weird. His lower lip wobbles and he is afraid, that he will cry again. Bucky looks confused at that, as if he couldn’t believe why Tony is asking that.

“Of course, why would I not?” Bucky asks back and Tony feels as if he can’t speak. Bucky is (or at least looks) so much younger than him and he is funny around Sam and such a good friend for Steve and Tony… is Tony. 

“Because I’m me.” Tony finally gets out and he almost squeaks against Bucky’s lips when Bucky leans forward and kisses him directly on the mouth. The flowers on Tony’s chest seem to burn and all Tony can do is close his eyes and kiss Bucky back.

While Tony had always heard the tales about kissing a soulmate, he didn’t think it would be this wonderful. Bucky is careful with him and when he changes the angle a bit, Tony whines quietly. It’s perfect. There are no fireworks or anything, but it feel as if Tony finally comes home. As if he finally found the place where he belongs.

“And I don’t want anyone else.” Bucky whispers, when he breaks the kiss and they still are sharing the same air, Bucky’s forehead pressed against his, their hands intertwined and Tony didn’t even know when that happened. 

“Good, because I think I can’t resist you after that kiss.” Tony mumbles and when he looks down, he can see how those tiny yellow flowers blossom all over Bucky’s neck. Huh. He can feel himself glowing again, but this time it doesn’t hurt.

“I thought I deserved every minute you ignored me.” Bucky says then and Tony kisses him quiet. They are some idiots. Now that he can finally think clear and let himself have this, Tony is sure his mother would be happy for him.

“You didn’t, I’m the one who deserves worse.” Tony chuckles, because they are both so bad at giving themselves what they really want. Instead they are both punishing themselves, and yeah, they are such a match made in heaven.

“I can think of something different you deserve.” Bucky says and when he leans back, he is actually wiggling his eyebrows at Tony, who promptly smacks him with the pillow. Bucky only laughs harder and Tony has to smile, too. His soulmate is so beautiful like this.

He should always make him this happy.

 

*

 

“I kinda liked them more, when they weren’t talking.” Clint whines, when Tony comes into the kitchen and sinks down in Bucky’s lap. He even rubs his head against Bucky’s chest and mumbles something, that he doesn’t understand himself. And yes, he is very aware of all the empty chairs around them.

“You are just jealous.” Bucky grins, even though Clint is happily bonded and the archer sighs dramatically. Without having to ask, Bucky holds up his favorite mug, already filled with coffee and blows carefully over it so Tony wouldn’t hurt himself when he hastily gulps it down a second later. 

“Your flowers are all over your body now?” Steve asks from his newspaper and Tony can feel Bucky shrugging under him, but he thinks Steve is right. Tony’s arms are covered in them too now and there are even some down his back towards his ass.

It’s only later, when Tony has to think about it again. Bucky moved in with him last week, because even though they don’t die from the pain anymore, when they are seperated, they both still hate it.

“So, your flowers… are they everywhere?” Tony asks and Bucky huffs a laugh. Tony is actually laying on top of Bucky, and he presses some kisses against the flowers on Bucky’s neck.

“Why don’t you find it out?” Bucky asks and his voice drops a few octaves. Tony shudders at that and shrugs. So far they didn’t do anything, besides fumbling in the dark like teenagers, or kissing like they are starving. 

Tony is nervous, but then he sits up to straddle Bucky’s lap and nods. Bucky looks surprised, but he helps Tony out of his shirt, when Tony struggles with it, because his hands are shaking. Tony presses his hands over his chest, where the arc reactor once was, but Bucky shakes his head. 

Before Tony can feel even more embarrassed, Bucky is sitting up and carefully pushing Tony onto their couch. Tony feels safer with Bucky hovering over him and he relaxes even more when Bucky kisses him.

“You look so beautiful.” Bucky whispers and then he kisses down Tony’s neck all the way to his chest. Tony is shaking under him, because yeah, he is pretty sensitive, but he moans quietly, too. God he loves this already. 

“B-bucky.” Tony whimpers, when Bucky sits back up, to get rid of his own shirt. The flowers are all over his torso and Tony carefully strokes over all of them, he can see how much Bucky enjoys it.  
“Every flower shows how much I love you.” Bucky says and it’s the first time he says it like this. Tony is sure that his whole face is already red, but he can’t help but smile back. Bucky gets up and wiggles out of his jeans. Tony whistles and Bucky laughs.

Tony is really glad that, even now, they can joke around like this.

“You even have some on your legs.” Tony says a bit impressed, because for now his flowers aren’t reaching down that far. Bucky grins and then makes a show out of it, when he gets rid of his underwear. Tony swallows dryly.

“Your turn, doll.” Bucky says and when Tony doesn’t move, he carefully helps him out of his jeans and underwear himself. Tony was never really embarrassed about being naked and even though his dick is already hard, just from seeing Bucky, he wants to hide.

“Oh fuck.” Bucky groans when he sits between Tony’s legs. He reaches out to touch Tony and this time he is the one connecting all the flowers on Tony’s hips. Tony can’t help but moan at that. He hopes Bucky understands that Tony’s flowers show how much he loves Bucky, too.

“You gonna be good for me?” Bucky asks then and Tony nods hastily. He had already discovered that Bucky liked to take control sometimes and what can Tony say? He loves to give the control up and he trusts Bucky.

“Yes. So good, all for you.” Tony answers and is rewarded with another kiss while Bucky lies back down on him. Tony groans when Bucky first touches his cock and he bucks up in his hand.

“I know sweetheart.” Bucky whispers back and strokes him a bit faster, while he rubs his own cock directly over the flowers on Tony’s hip. The thought alone makes Tony crazy, he is already feeling dizzy. 

“More.” Tony whispers and Bucky mouths against Tony’s neck in an answer. Tony tries to get his own hand in between them, so he can get Bucky off as well, but Bucky shakes his head.

“It’s okay. I wanna come just from this.” Bucky says and he sounds so out of breath. While Tony normally holds out much longer, he already feels close. Too overwhelmed by his soulmate and it’s as if he can smell the Dahlia flowers around them. The smell is sweet and too much at the same time.

“Bucky- Please.” Tony says again and Bucky kisses him quiet. Tony feels hot all over and Bucky ruts harder against his hip with every thrust. He doesn’t think he had ever experienced something this hot when Bucky smears his precome all over his hipbone. 

“I’m close.” Bucky whispers and Tony nods, only to groan loudly when Bucky jerks him off even faster. In the end Tony is the first one to come and he whispers only Bucky’s name during it. Bucky strokes him through it, until Tony is too sensitive and whines.

Only then does Bucky concentrate back on himself and he kisses Tony roughly, when he comes. Tony rather feels it than anything and his spend dick, perks up for a second again. Bucky laughs quietly, when he comes back to his senses.

“I love you.” Tony mumbles, still feeling as if a car ran him over, and Bucky kisses him before he gets up to find a washcloth. Tony closes his eyes, feeling the warmth all over his body. 

Bucky laughs, when he comes back and Tony grumbles.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asks, while Bucky tries to clean him. Tony is cold now that the heat is gone, but Bucky strokes over his legs.

“Well lets just say, you are completely covered in flowers now.” Bucky laughs and Tony looks down at himself and then at Bucky, who also looks like a flower field. He has to grin himself and when Bucky lays down next to him, Tony closes his eyes.

Yeah. The universe was right, Bucky is the best soulmate he could wish for. 

 

*

 

“Barton I hope you didn’t hear us yesterday, but we have great news.” Bucky says and he winks at Clint when they are all in the kitchen the next morning. Tony sits on his lap again, grinning widely.

“Just for your information, Barton, now we have the flowers _everywhere_.” Tony continues and Bucky laughs loudly, because yeah Tony is right.

Yeah, his soulmate is an idiot, just like himself. That’s why they fit so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay you made it! :) Let me know what you all think! x
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://tonystarkjr.tumblr.com)


End file.
